


Dari Bukares ke London

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bucharest, Canon Universe, Dragons, F/M, Hogwarts, London, Postcards
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Kumpulan kartu pos yang dikirim Charlie kepada Isla dari Bukares, dan dikirim Isla kepada Charlie dari London.





	1. Naga Ekor Tanduk Hungaria

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [From Bucharest to London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927699) by [ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom)
  * Inspired by [say hi to the plane that will take you away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361887) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Jadi ... aku akan menulis, atau edit gambar sih ya lebih tepatnya, kartu pos yang dikirim Charlie ke Isla dan Isla ke Charlie setelah mereka lulus dari Hogwarts. Total ada 12 kartu pos, daaan ... akan ada cerita pendek di setiap kartu pos.
> 
> Semoga suka!


	2. Kastel Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


	3. Naga Hijau Welsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


	4. Salam dari London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


	5. Salam dari Rumania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.

 


	6. Santo Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.

 


	7. Bucuresti Bulevardul Elisabeta (Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


	8. Rumah di Jalanan London (Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


	9. Bola Api Cina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


	10. Aldwych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.


End file.
